1. Technical Field
The present disclosure may generally relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the electronic device, and more particularly, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the three-dimensional semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which stored data is maintained even though the power supply is blocked. Recently, improvements on the degree of integration for a two-dimensional (2D) memory device, in which a memory cell is formed in a single layer on a silicon substrate, has reached a limit. Thus, a three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory device, in which a plurality of memory cells is vertically stacked on a substrate, has been suggested.
The 3D non-volatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes, which are alternately stacked, and channel layers passing through the interlayer insulating layers and the gate electrodes. Memory cells are stacked along the channel layers. Further, during the process of manufacturing the 3D non-volatile memory device, the stacked gate electrodes are formed by alternately stacking the plurality of oxide layers and the plurality of nitride layers. Then the plurality of nitride layers is replaced with the plurality of conductive layers.
However, there is a problem in that the difficulty of the process of replacing the plurality of nitride layers with the plurality of conductive layers is high. Particularly, reaction gas is left in a stacked material during the process of replacing the plurality of nitride layers with the plurality of conductive layers. As a result, peripheral layers are damaged by the left reaction gas, and thus, a characteristic of the memory device is degraded.